MY FIRST INDIRECT KISSU MMPPP VERSION
by AYUMU10
Summary: “Ne, Kaito-kun who do you want to be your first kissu?” Luchia said....“Me, I would like my husband to get my first kiss.” Please READ!It!


Authors Note: Ohayo!!. This is my first revised version of my fics...hehehehe gomene for those who already read it...

Oh and Kaito is a veeeeeery OOC!!

Oooooooooo0000000000oooooooooo0000000000oooooooooo0000000000oooooooooo000000000

My First Indirect Kissu(MMPPP VERSION)

--Sakura Tree—7:00 pm-

"Ne, Kaito-kun who do you want to be your first kissu?" Luchia (gomene it's cause I don't know if Luchia is a brunnette) said as she put her index finger in her chin.

"Uhmmm I don't know..." Kaito (Just like luchia dunno if he is raven haired cause I don't read MMPPP Fics...) answered as he flipped the page of his surfing tips magazine.

"Me, I would like my husband to get my first kiss." Luchia said while daydreaming of herself in a wedding gown.

"As if a man would like to have his first kiss with an ugly gir LIKE YOU. " Kaito said as he smirked. (Kaito's alittle OOC I think...). Now Kaito was sure he hitted a nerve...

"Why YOU!! I'll get you for this you obnoxious surfer!!" She said while chasing Kaito who grabbed his magazine and ran away before he gets killed...

-- A Week Later--

"Ohayo" greeted their homeroom teacher while twirling around like a ballerina.(He really does that in my story... because it's his dream to bacome one sadly... he didn't)

"ahem...ahem... settle down everyone please. Today will be a free day because the teachers are having an urgent meeting." Said their a-little-gayish-homeroom teacher while turning his frown upside down.

"Ja!" He(or should I say she?) said while running out of the room.

"Ne,Hanon, Rina will you go with me in Hyper Panda (It's a mall in Saudi Arabia)?" Luchia said while daydreaming of All about girls's cute new dresses(I just made that up...).

"No..., We will have other thing to do...Why not go with Kaito..." Rina said.

"N—Nani!" shouted Luchia as Rina and Hanon already ran away while she was still daydreaming...

--wwwaaaaahhhhhhhh--

"Rina... You meanie anyways I'll just try asking Kaito-kun." Luchia said as she smiled again(Not about kaito being there but the cute dresses in All about girls).

"Hmmm... Where could he be?... Oh, I know!" She said as she walked to that certain place smiling like an idiot (actually SHE WAS ONE!!).

--The Beach--

(gomene I don't know their beach's name sooooo let's just stick w/ THE BEACH)

She then spotted a boy under the shade of the beachouse nearby."There you are..." Luchia said.

"..."

"Ne, Kaito do you wanna go with me to hyper Panda because the others aren't coming cause they need to make assignments...waaaahhhh!! Please..." Sitting near the boy she said.

"..."

"Please...please..." Luchia said as she begged.

"..."

"Pretty...Please..." Luchia said as she showed him her puppy dog eyes.

"..."

" Oh no, She's using her puppy dog eyes" Kaito thought as he looked down from his surf magazine.

--sigh--

"Okay but you owe me something ..." Kaito said as he closed his magazine and stood up. Leaving the noisy,idiotic girl.

"Oi, Matte kudasai...Kaito matte" She said as she tried to accelerate her speed. Fortunately she was able to catch up with Kaito. Then they waited about 5 minutes before the bus arrived.

--Hyper Panda--

"Yaaayyyy! Hyper Panda!! All About Girls store! Here I come! Yaaayyy!!" Luchia chanted along the way to All About Girls store.

"Shut up, it's humiliating you know you and your idiotic loud mouth" Kaito said as he walked ahead of Luchia.Leaving her all alone with her loud mouth and lousy singing voice...

"Hmpp... Bleh..." Luchia said as she crossed her arms, stuck out her tongue and walked towards Kaito.

While walking she spotted the All About Girls store."All About Girls!!" She said as she ran towards it.

1 run here, run there

2 choose here, choose there

3 pick here, pick there

4 grab here, grab there

AND... last but not the least...

BAAM!!

"Excuse me Ma'am, I would like to have These cute dresses" Luchia said in between her pants because of running too much with eyes sparkling with excitement,delight and whatever pleasure you could name.

"Is that all you want Ms.?? Oh, Hi It's you again..., Ms. Nanami...Sure..." The All About Girls Saleslady said while getting Luchia's All About Girls clothes order.

" H-hai" Luchia said.

"It'll be a Five hundred yen Ms. Nanami..." The saleslady said while giving the clothes.

"Domo arigato gosaimasu!" Luchia said while giving the amount of money needed and getting her Most...most..most...Favorite Clothes line dresses she bought in the WHOLE WIDE WORLD!!" She walked away from the store. Of course, with eyes sparkling with delight. She can't find Kaito so she went to the Sakura Tree and started looking at her "All About Girls Dress" till she got bored...

--1 hour and 30 minutes later after she started looking at her "All About Girls Dress"--

Kaito came running to the Sakura tree carrying an ice cream." Hey..., Luchia move! " Kaito said or should I say say ordered HER as he started licking his strawberry flavoured ice cream(poor Luchia...tut..tut..tut...). He then sat down near Luchia when she moved a little bit.

"Hey, What took you so long...? " Luchia said angrily while she pouted.

"Betsuni, I just bought an ice cream" Kaito said as he licked his ice cream lustfully making Luchia envious cause she doesn't have anything (also she is soooooo hungry...Think about it she didn't eat any lunch today...Then her-so-called-friend came running carrying A 

STRAWBERRY FLAVORED ICE CREAM her favourite...licking it lustfully in front of her...).

"Ne, Kaito can I have some of your ice cream?" Luchia said as she looked at the ice cream.

"No, buy your own" Kaito simply said.

"Demo I don't have any more yens onegai AND ALSO I didn't eat any lunch... " Luchia said with her puppy dog eyes.

"It's not my fault little girl...It's cause you spend too much time on buying "All About Girls" dresses..." Kaito said imitating Luchia's high pitched voice... still licking the ice cream of course...LUSTFULLY...

"WWWWWWWWAAAAAHHHHHH!! Onegai!!" Luchia wailed while inserting "Onegai" in her wailing...

"Whatever demo your gonna pay me for that" Kaito said handing the STRAWBERRY FLAVORED ice cream to Luchia. Who gladly grabbing it without thinking of the consecquences...

Of course she wouldn't number one she's really hungry...number two It's strawberry flavoured HER FAVORITE!!...And number three last but not the least SHE'S AN IDIOT!!

"Yaaaaaaaaaayyy!!" Luchia said as she grab the ice cream and lick it." Arigato Kaito!" She said as she hand the-ice-cream-she-licked to Kaito.

" Fooled ya b-a-k-a..." Kaito simply said as he continued licking the ice cream.

LUCHIA'S POV

" Huh, What does he mean by "fooled ya" Luchia thought as she reminces what happened awhile ago.

"Still don't know ?? Man, how dense can YOU be...!!" Kaito said while smirking but still licking the ice cream.

--sigh--

--Then it struck her--

"wahhh...wahhhh... You stole my first kiss now I can't marry anymore!! Wahhh...wahhhh..." Luchia cried as she put her arms in her face leaning on her knees.

"waaaaaaaahhhh...waaaaaaaaaahhhh..." Luchia continued crying.

"Shut up Nanami, It was just an indirect kiss." Kaito said as he finished eating his ice cream.

"De-demo I won't be able to marry anymore...waaaaaaahh...waaaaaaaaaaaahh..." Luchia said as she cried more.

"Come here b-a-k-a" Kaito said while staring at Luchia. Luchia then moved closer to Kaito.

" Closer youjo" Kaito said. Luchia being as dense as Luchia moved closer to Kaito until they were inches apart.

Kaito then kissed Luchia fully in the lips. Luchia tried to push Kaito but Kaito just kissed her deeper. Kaito then let go of Luchia (Why you ask? Because every human need their breathes you know even though your a mermaid or prince of the sea).

"Hey, why did you kiss me you-you pervert!" Luchia said as she pointed an accusing finger on Kaito. Also blushing madly as red as a tomato...

" ..."

"Hey, Now I'm not really going to marry" Luchia said as she started to cry.

" Then, since you had my first kiss and I have your first kiss...We'll marry each other" Kaito simply said as he threw a crimson-pinkish colored box to Luchia while saying THAT cheesy line.

Luchia caught it and opened it though she didn't saw what's inside.

"Don't tell me that you love me idiot if you can't prove it...Your just lifting my hopes up for nothing..." Luchia said, tears forming in the corner of her eyes...

" Hey..., B-A-k-A... ever tried the word 'look'...??" Kaito said as he looked away from Luchia whom he was gazing at the whole time...

"O--of course I have!!" Luchia retorted back...

"Then look" Kaito said looking at the box in her hands...

She looked down at the thing in her hands that Kaito was gazing at then...What she saw made her heart leap with joy...

--a ring--

Not just a ring but a diamond ring with her name on it w/ hearts...

She then looked inside it...

INSIDE THE RING

"Since I met you nothings been the same,

And now you got me putting hearts

Around your name..."

"Waaaaaah!! That sooooooo sweet Kaito...Arigato.." Luchia

"What's sooooooo sweet about it anyway.." Kaito said a little hint of confused tone that is somehow not noticed by Luchia...

"Here" Luchia said while shoving the ring on Kaito's face letting him see the message which he wrote, NOT!!...

1

2

3

HANON!!

Oooooooooo0000000000oooooooooo0000000000ooooooooo0000000000oooooooooo000000000

Sneak peek:

Kaito told hanon about a week ago before he proposed to luchia...

So he showed the ring to hanon letting her read the message...

Hanon thought that the message was LAME...

so she changed the message...

Oooooooooo0000000000oooooooooo0000000000ooooooooo0000000000oooooooooo000000000

Authors Note: This is my first revised(is that the right word to say??) one shot guys. I have an inspiration on my fic. P.S. give me reviews

Ja!


End file.
